


The Suggestion Box

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Severus was right, once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so please excuse my mistakes.  
> Prompt: suggestion box
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! xx

**The Suggestion Box**

"A suggestion box? That's a terrible idea," Severus, shaking his head at Hermione.

"I think a suggestion box in the staff room is a wonderful idea, Severus, you'll see." Hermione crossed her arms, determined to prove him wrong.

* * *

After glancing at some of the suggestions, Hermione pursed her lips. "You were right, Severus."

He arched a brow smugly. "Was I? Let me see."

"No!"

Severus picked up a piece of paper. "Hermione and Snape should just kiss already?" 

Hermione flushed.

"Who wrote this?" Severus demanded, looking at the colleagues present.

"They're all like that," Hermione admitted with a squeak.


End file.
